L'île de tout les dangers
by VeryBadCat
Summary: Cette foutue île a vraiment une dent contre le lieutenant Williams, et tente de lui montrer par tout les moyens. /SLASH/MCDANNO/ Me voilà de retour après deux ans d'absence.


L'île de tout les dangers

Steve savourait ce moment, un instant comme celui-ci cela faisait des années qu'il attendait pour en vivre un. Il lui en avait fallu du cran pour trouver le moyen de dire ce qu'il ressentait à son petit blond. Du cran mais surtout la peur de le perdre lors d'une fusillade où Daniel s'était retrouvé coincé entre les balles, protégé uniquement par une portière de voiture. Après s'être assuré que son second allait bien, il s'était jeté sur ses lèvres sans réfléchir tant la crainte de le perdre avait été forte. Contre toute attente, lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient séparées il n'avait pas reçu un uppercut de la part du détective comme il s'y était préparé .Au contraire, une main était venue se poser sur sa joue tout en douceur. Au cas où cela n'aurait pas suffit à lui faire comprendre que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, Danny avait cru bon de se jeter à son tour sur les lèvres de son patron. L'arrivée des cousins et un cri de joie de la part de Kono les avaient fait se séparer l'un de l'autre, les lèvres encore rougies et gonflées de ces baisers échangés.

Cela faisait presque un an qu'ils étaient ensemble à présent. Depuis ce jour le blond était rapidement venu vivre chez le SEAL pour la plus grande joie de ce dernier mais également pour le plaisir de la petite Grace qui semblait avoir découvert ce qui se cachait sous les attentions particulières que se portaient les deux hommes depuis bien longtemps. Sûrement avant eux.

Une année où les moments de calme avaient été rares, ce qui rendait cette soirée particulière. En effet ce soir, pas de travail, pas de course poursuite ou de criminels à pourchasser. Juste les deux hommes autour d 'une table dans un petit restaurant de l'île. Steve avait réservé, promettant une belle surprise à son amant. Celui-ci avait en effet été surpris en arrivant à destination, ne s'attendant pas à une attention aussi romantique de la part de son homme de Neanderthal. Certes s'il avait pu choisir lui même le restaurant il ne se serait pas dirigé vers cet endroit tipiquement hawaiien, mais il tenta de se réconforter en se disant que cette soirée était juste pour eux et ce quelque soit le décor.

L'entrée avait été servie rapidement, ne laissant pas le temps à Danny de se moquer ouvertement de son amant ce ce qui concernait le choix du restaurant . Steve mangeait, prennant son temps pour mieux regarder son amant qui lui rendait son regard amouraché.

Regard assez insistant quand on y prêtait un peu attention finalement. A croire que celui-ci le dévisageait, comme lorsque Steve les mettait en danger lors d'une affaire.

Et puis soudainement le blond se mit a brasser l'air avec ses bras. Sans raison. Un peu comme s'il ralait mais sans le son. Cela fit ricaner Steve qui même s'il ne comprennait pas repensait à toutes ses fois ou il avait souhaité que son collègue soit équipé d'un bouton "mute". Pour en retirer le son et ne garder que l'image quand celui-ci s'emportait suite à une de ses actions. Car malgré tout s'il y avait bien une chose qui lui plaisait chez son collègue c'était sa façon de partir au quart de tour lorsque quelque chose dans le comportement de son coéquipier avait été trop dingue à ses yeux. Rien qu'en voyant son homme remuer sur sa chaise, le SEAL commença à se sentir dur et se demanda comment faire pour accélérer ce repas pour pouvoir rentrer au plus vite chez eux.

Danny continuait à remuer, commençant à attirer l'attention des autres clients. Il porta ses mains à son cou, se mettant à feuler comme un chat en colère. Steve restait figé, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien mettre son amant dans cet état. Une voix féminine attira son attention :

-Monsieur je crois qu'il s'étouffe ! Faites quelque chose !

En effet Danny était en train de palir à vue d'oeil, une main autour du cou, massant la gorge frénétiquement, l'autre tapant du poing sur la table.

Steve se leva faisant tomber sa chaise dans sa précipitation, il alla se poster derrière son compagnon puis il entreprit de le soulever en l'aggripant sous les aisselles. Il le tira à lui pour être plus à l'aise, posa ses poings sous le torax de celui-ci, l'entourant de ses bras et mis en pratique la manoeuvre de Heimlich. Il du s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises faisant tressauter le corps du blond à chaque fois. Dans un hoquet désespéré, celui-ci toussa , ejectant par la même occasion ce qui lui bloquait la respiration.

Le corps secoué par un rire nerveux, le brun lui fit faire un demi tour sur lui même pour mieux pouvoir l'enlacer. Dans le restaurant quelques personnes s'étaient levées pour applaudir le sauvetage tandis que les cuisiniers étaient désormais entrés en salle, attirés par toute cette agitation.

Steve déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son homme qui tentait de reprendre son souffle. Celui-ci s'éloigna de son amant rapidement pour relever sa chaise qui était elle aussi tombée dans toute cette agitaion et s'assoir dessus. Il fixa son amant quelques secondes avant de se mettre à parler.

-Si je chope le grand malade qui a décidé de mettre de l'ananas dans une salade il a intéret à courrir vite.

-Moi je trouve ça super bon, tu devrais pas être aussi dur avec l'île et la façon dont on y vit.

-Cette foutue île à encore essayé de me tuer, et si je ne sortais pas avec un croisement entre Popeye et Superman elle aurait réussi cette fois.

Steve rigola doucement face à cette logique dénuée de sens qui poussait son homme à détester cette île et à voir le mal partout lorsqu'il en était question. Il vit celui-ci se frotter les côtes, se rendant compte que ce qui venait de se passer allait peut être laisser des séquelles. En effet Daniel se releva, appela un serveur et se tourna vers lui avec un sourire géné.

-Babe je crois qu'il faut qu'on aille a l'hosto ça me fait un mal de chien. Bon je préfère ça à la mort stupide de laquelle tu viens de me sauver mais je pense que ce serait mieux d'aller voir un doc.

Steve, se leva, sorti son portefeuille de sa poche qu'il n'avait pas oublié pour une fois, et se dirigea vers le serveur le plus proche pour demander l'addition. Ce soir ce seront des crevettes de Kamekona qui feront office de repas et le service des urgences de salle de restaurant. Moins romantique certes mais après tout ça leur ressemblait beaucoup plus.

FIN


End file.
